Just for Now
by alli-sun
Summary: This is just a story about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks.
1. Chapter 1: Harry

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a story about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. RonDraco slash. Don't like, don't read.

Chapter 1:

I let out an irritated sigh and looked around. I had never been in this part of the castle before, and I couldn't find where I was because Dumbledore had asked to borrow the Marauder's Map.

Biting my lip in frustration, I turned around and tried to retrace my footsteps. I would have to forget the kitchens and just go back to bed.

Then, I stopped. I heard two voices coming from a deserted classroom from my right. Making sure the invisibility cloak covered my whole body, I leaned in closer.

"You don't have to worry, love. Everything will turn out alright."

I rolled my eyes when I recognized that voice. It was just Malfoy was standing in that classroom, probably talking to pug-faced Parkinson.

"How can you possibly say that? Your father's a Death Eater, and my Dad's in the Order. It isn't humanly possible for this to work out."

That's when my jaw dropped. That was_ Ron's_ voice. What the bloody hell was Ron doing talking to a slimy git like Malfoy?

"Calm down. You're not a human, anyway. You're a great wizard."

This was definitely not the Malfoy I knew. The Malfoy I knew never missed the chance to tease Ron about his lack of concentration in classes. This was a joke. This just _had_ to be a joke.

"Draco, stop making me feel better."

Great. How many Draco Malfoy's could there be in this school?

"I was complimenting you, not trying to make you feel better. If I was to, however, do so, then…"

His voice was drowned out by a loud moan coming from Ron. I felt my face heat up. Now they were probably snogging or something like that, and I didn't want to hear anything. Suddenly, the path to Gryffindor tower became clear, and I hurried to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

As I lay on my bed, next to Ron's empty one, I thought. Ronald Weasley, proud and stubborn member of Gryffindor House, was dating the Slytherin ferret. How could he do such a thing, shagging his enemy behind my back?

_But Malfoy did seem to care about him. He didn't sound like he did in public. He was _nice_ to Ron._

I growled. There was that stupid voice inside his head again. How could…

The door creaked open, and I saw a blurry mass of red hair. At first, I thought of confronting Ron, demanding an explanation of what had just happened, but than I stopped. What was I going to say, if I confronted him? Hello, are you by any chance snogging Draco Malfoy behind my back? It sounded quite stupid.

Sighing, I decided that, for now, I would keep quiet. Just for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks.

Chapter 2:

I looked at Harry and Ron with an eye full of disdain. For goodness sake, I had volunteered to help them with Professor Snape's essay, and here they were, asleep on their books.

Taking out my wand, I whispered "Aguamenti" and showered them both with a clear stream of water.

"Guaaaaa!" Harry yelled, waking up immediately. Shaking the water out of his eyes, he turned on me.

"Hermione, what the bloody hell was that for?" He said rather loudly.

"Keep your voice down, Harry," I said sternly, glancing at Ron, who, though sopping wet, was still snoring. "We have Care of Magical Creatures in five minutes, so get moving."

Grumbling, Harry took out his own wand and dried himself. I gathered my books in my bag and prodded Ron on the head. He still didn't move. I sighed.

"Honestly, didn't you two get any sleep _at all?_" I said frustrated. To my surprise, Harry turned rather pink.

"Well, _I_ went out to try to find the kitchens," Harry said, putting a lot of emphasis on the word "I". I frowned. He wasn't lying. I can always tell when Harry was lying.

Then I remembered. He was talking about Ron and Malfoy. I felt a smirk tug my lips.

"Did you just realize this now?" I said smugly. Harry's eyes widened in astonishment.

"Y-you knew about this? About, about them?"

"Of course I did," I said, taking one of my heavier books out of my bag and hitting Ron on the head.

"OW! Hermione!"

"Come on, you two, I'm not going to be late," I said, grabbing their arms and dragging them out.

"Hermione," Harry complained, snatching his arm away. "Hagrid won't care if we're late."

"Yeah," Ron said, tugging his arm away, too. "Hey, wait, why are we going to Hagrid's?"

I rolled my eyes. "_Care of Magical Creatures_, Ronald," I said, "Honestly, grow up."

After this comment, both of them fell silent, giving me time to think as we walked. I had thought that Harry was, at least, above average in intelligence, but not knowing that Ron and Malfoy were snogging, honestly.

I watched as Ron's eyes searched the grounds. I knew who he was looking for. It was so obvious, and to think that Harry had not known.

I was happy for him, really. You might think that I would be mad, but my feelings for him were friendly. I used to have a crush, but that was a silly childhood crush.

Harry and I would have to confront him in the future, I knew. I wanted to ask so many questions, is their relationship serious. Was Malfoy really not the evil young man I had thought of him before?

However, for now, I would just let them be. Just for now.


	3. Chapter 3: Hagrid

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks.

Chapter 3:

"Righ'," I said, "Now today, yer gonna do som'n _real_ special—"

"Does it involve anything to do with your interests?"

I didn't bother ask who'd said that, I just went on with my talk. It was really obvious. Draco Malfoy, if you don't mind me saying, and I really don't think you will mind, is the slimiest git I've ever set eyes on. Sometimes I wonder why Ron had picked him.

Yeah, I know about them. A lot of people think I stupid, but that's not true. You don't have to get O's at school to be smart. I was what those muggles call "street-smart". I knew what was really out there, I've experienced a lot, but back to Ron and Malfoy.

I had first noticed something between them when Dumbledore wrote me a note that, because of not-so-friendly feelings between houses, he wanted me to pair my students up with someone of the other house.

He's a great man, Dumbledore, but what he's doing made no bloody sense sometimes.

This theory was almost completely washed out that day when I first made pairs. Dumbledore had given me a sheet of names, and the one on top read _Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley._ At first I thought that he was barking mad, but as I said, my theory was chucked out.

The first thing I noticed was when Ron's face turned bright red as they sat down on the forest floor taking notes. Af first, I thought that Malfoy had insulted him or something, then I saw what I'm pretty sure no one else saw: Malfoy was groping him.

I had thought that it was to make fun of him, but no, I was wrong. Nearly every day, he'd ask Ron if he was feeling alright, except disguised, so no one would see that he actually cared. For example: "Hey, Weasel. Hope you haven't overstuffed yourself this morning, your parents have endured enough shame already." If you translate it I'm pretty sure it means that he hoped he was healthy and if his parents were doing okay.

"Hey, Hagrid!"

My class and I looked around and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking towards us.

"We're sorry we're late, Hagrid," Hermione said apologetically, casting nasty looks at the two boys beside her, who merely yawned.

"'S alrigh'," I responded, waving my large hand dismissively. Most of the Slytherins, I'm sorry, did I say most? _All_ of the Slytherins had broken in an angry case of muttering, but I ignored them.

"Okay, pair 'p," I said, "'N those workin' wi' the late fellas jus' tell 'em wha' ta do."

I could see Ron and Malfoy look at each other in fake annoyance and disgust, but I've seen a lot of other people do that, so it seemed obvious to me that they weren't telling each other to stuff it. Well, maybe, but probably in a _different_ way.

Many times I have wondered why, of all the people, they have chosen them. They're polar opposites.

Ron is fire. It is so easily seen with his blue eyes so full of life, and his flaming red hair. He couldn't do anything to keep his emotions to himself, he had to let it out. If he was happy, a smile would spread across his lips. If was angry, those lips would turn into a snarl.

Malfoy is ice. I've tried to see something in his cold, grey eyes, but I've never seen anything, and besides, they match that slicked back hair of his. I've also tried to see something good in him, but like his eyes, I've never seen anything. Ron, however, might've.

I watch as Ron glanced around to make sure nobody was looking, and wrapped his arm around Malfoy's waist. Guess he forgot to check me.

If it was a few weeks ago, I would've been determined to talk some sense in the red head, but I've seen how much he cared, and how much Malfoy returned the feeling.

So I'm letting them be for now. Just for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N - So, thoughts? Rating has gone up for the groping, by the way.


	4. Chapter 4: Snape

Just for Now

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. Rating has gone up.

Chapter 4:

Stupid life. Stupid Dumbledore, stupid McGonagall, stupid Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Stupid life.

I sound very bitter, I know, but wouldn't you? Wouldn't you sound bitter if your only two choices are the crappiest ones on earth?

You see, sixteen years ago, when that idiotic old bat made the prophecy on Potter and the Dark Lord I could either be tortured by the Cruciatus curse day in and day out _or_ live a hellish life teaching brainless kids Potions.

And now, sitting in a stupid dungeon with my hair greasier than ever from potion fumes, you know which one I chose.

I looked around the class. Stupid Dumbledore decided to go and assign partners for all the classes until only Merlin knows when. I have to admit, Mudblood Granger and Blaise worked quite nicely, but everywhere else was chaos.

"Potter, you prat! You spilled that all over my new robes!"

That was Millicent Bulstrode.

"Listen, Parkinson, how about you actually work instead of sitting on that lazy arse of yours?"

That was a Gryffindor. Seamus Finnigan.

"Okay, Goyle, now listen to me. _These_ are newt's eyes and _these_ are Lacewing eggs. You put the _newt's eyes_ in the cauldron—"

"What's a cauldron?"

That was Pavarti Patil trying to help that mindless oaf. He's bringingshame to the very name of Salazar Slytherin.

Deciding that I would skip those blokes I went to Draco and Weasley. At first, when I read the partner list, I thought that my classroom would turn into some sort of muggle wrestling match with those two partnered up. I was surprised.

Of course, they insulted each other, but do not take me as a fool. I am a very skilled in Legimency, and I know when people are lying.

For example, I had just heard Draco complaining loudly that he couldn't tell the difference between Weasley's face and the ingredients set before them. Definitely a lie, so I decided to delve in.

_Merlin, he looks sexy when he's mad._

Great, now he's fantasizing about him in my classroom. Can't he do that in bed?

Don't act all surprised on me. The whole school knows about them. I don't know why they're bothering to hide.

Draco reminds me slightly of me, actually. I was really quite handsome when I was in my teens, I just had greasy hair, and I was teased because of that.

Ron reminds me of Black. They're both Gryffindors, both best friends of Potter, and both dated Slytherins.

Yes, I dated Sirius Black. Perhaps that is the reason I do not want to break this couple. I want to see outer-house love again.

They would have to eventually break up, because of the mass differences in their families. Now, however, they deserve to be happy. Just for now.


	5. Chapter 5: Sirius

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. Rating has gone up.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Warning: Book 3 and up spoilers

Chapter 5:

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm not sure if Ron would appreciate it, and I'm not sure how to tell you this, but Ron's dating someone. He's dating a guy. Not only that a guy from Slytherin. Draco Malfoy._

_It's not that I'm asking you to break them up or anything. I just want your opinion. What do you think?_

_Your godson,_

_Harry Potter_

When I read this letter for the first time I could not help but chuckle. Harry just sounded so lost and confused when he was writing this.

I remember when I told James that Severus and I had begun dating. I think it was after the first month or so, but he blew up anyway. After a while, though, he sort of accepted it. Sort of.

This didn't change the relationship between those two, though. They still hated each other, and I bet that if James somehow rose from the grave they would continue hating each other.

Now, what to write back to Harry? If I compared Ron and Draco to me and Severus he might as well have a heart attack (some sort of muggle thing Evans told me about a long time ago). His best mate and his godfather both in relationships (or _had been_ in my case) with Slytherins. Not only that, but Slytherins that he hated.

I sighed. You know, the hatred between Slytherin and Gryffindor is bloody stupid. I know. I shouldn't be talking. I started a whole food fight with the Slytherins at the beginning of every year by throwing my turkey at Severus. I still started food fights in my seventh year, but I aimed it at Lucius Malfoy instead.

Maybe I can write that in my letter back. No, Harry might get some sort of idea. Bloody hell, how am I going to write this?

Taking my quill, I slowly began writing.

_Dear Harry,_

It was a start, wasn't it?

Oh, for Merlin's sake, I'll tell him about Severus and I. Maybe it'll make him understand. Maybe not.

So I just began scribbling, telling him about my Slytherin relationship and how everyone has at least a _small_ bit of goodness inside them.

Well, that's all I'm going to tell him for now. Just for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN – I know, I know. It's short. Thanks for the reviews, though. Only problem is, who should I do next? Maybe I could do Remus, looking at the letter and reminded of an old forgotten relationship with Lucius Malfoy? I DON'T KNOW!


	6. Chapter 6: Pansy

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. Rating has gone up.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Warning: Book 3 and up spoilers

Chapter 6:

Draco has become distant. He used to love talking to me, but now he's ignoring me. Can't he see that I love him?

Oh, yes, how could I have forgotten? He's dating that Weasley. How dare he take my Draco away from me! How on earth could Draco have chosen _him_ of all people? Why not me?

I'm prefect for him. I'm a Slytherin pureblood witch from the wealthy Parkinson family, and alright, I admit that when I first arrived at Hogwarts, I was not very attractive, but I've changed.

Once dirty blonde hair is now golden, and I performed glamour charms on my nose and cheeks to fit the Malfoy description of appearance. My body has now developed into curves, but I bet that that ferret prefers a _wand_ to _breasts_.

Why the bloody hell am I complaining? Ron Weasley can give Draco something I will never be able to give. They're so in love with each other, how am I going to break them apart without breaking Draco's heart in the process?

I am a wreck.

As I sit facing the Gryffindor table, I notice that a handsome owl had just arrived in front of Ron. That's Draco's owl.

He's tearing the small package open with a rather goofy smile on his face. Craning my neck slightly, I notice a silver chain. My heart sank. No. Please no.

Yes. It was the necklace. The necklace that he had promised to me when we were younger, around five or six. The necklace with the emerald _M_ with a silver heart around it. The necklace that was now Weasley's.

I felt a hatred bubbling inside me. Hatred for that Weasel, hatred for him stealing Draco away from me. I felt a need to punish him, to hurt him, to feel his blood on my hands.

Then, I stopped. I saw Draco and Weasley meeting eye contact, both with gentle smiles on their faces.

No, I wouldn't do something that horrible. Not know. No, they should enjoy this for now. But just for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN – So, what'd you guys think? This is Pansy Parkinson speaking, by the way.

REVIEWS! GIVE ME REVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 7: Ginny

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. Rating has gone up.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Chapter 7:

My brother is an idiot. I know, I know _which_ brother? Let's see, all of them. Ron especially. It's not because he's dating Draco Malfoy, it's because he stinks at hiding it.

Honestly, why do they even bother hiding it? Why do they even bother pretending that they hate each other when they are head over heals in love with each other?

Harry was telling me about it, and I couldn't believe he found out about it only a few days ago. I have a huge crush on him, but he's a little dim sometimes, even compared to Ron.

"Weasley."

I turned around and saw Malfoy looking down at me. He wasn't really that tall, Ron was taller, but I was short.

"I thought Ron was Weasley and I was 'Weaslette'," I said sarcastically.

"Things have changed; I'm sure you know," He responded coolly. Then, his mood changed slightly, and he looked around cautiously to make sure no one was listening.

"Alright, I have a message for you to give," He said.

"Can't you tell me yourself?" I asked. How unstable this guy is.

"Not for Ron, your family," Malfoy said. I looked in his eyes for some sort of disdain of my "blood-traitor family", but nothing. "I want you to tell them."

"Huh?"

"I want you," He said slowly, "To tell them."

"Why?" I spluttered.

"They have a right to know," Malfoy said simply, then turned his heel and walked away.

"Prat," I muttered when I was sure he was gone. Bloody git, can't even give me a straight reason.

Still, I have to admit, he must really like Ron to tell the Weasley's. Maybe he's going to tell _his_ parents. I snorted as I imagined the look of shock on Lucius Malfoy's face when he discovers his precious son is dating the Muggle-lover's son.

There are times when I wonder if it's all a trick, the whole relationship. Then, I reconsider. Ron seems more confident now. He doesn't look so nervous in the beginning of a Quidditch match.

I asked him once. Ron, I mean. I asked him if he suspected any Death Eater related thing to this affair, and he said point-blank no. I tried to contradict him, but then he held up a necklace.

Dad told me about this necklace. It was beautiful, so elegant, the emerald _M_ going perfectly with the silver heart. A Malfoy only gave this to someone he felt very strongly to. The fact Ron was given one, it must've meant a lot to him.

So I'll play Malfoy's game. I'll start with youngest to oldest, from the twins to Mum and Dad. I'll let them have their little fling for now. Just for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN – Thoughts, people? I'm going to do P.O.V.'s from Fred/George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. After that, though I NEED MORE IDEAS!

So, reviews?


	8. Chapter 8: FredGeorge

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. Rating has gone up.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Spoiler: Book six

Chapter 8:

"Hullo, little sister!" I said cheerfully when Ginny entered the shop.

"What would you like today?" My twin, George asked enthusiastically. "We've got a new line for our _Wonder Witch_ products. One simple potion, and your body curves—"

"No, not today, thanks," Ginny said rather hesitantly.

"Anything the matter, Gin?" I asked, "Not having any problems with Harry, by any chance?"

She glared at me. Merlin, when had she learned to be so fierce?

"It's something about Ron," She said.

"Finally got himself a girlfriend, has he?" George said, grinning.

"Well, no. Not really," She said, suddenly blushing red.

"Ah, so it's a boyfriend, is it?" I said jokingly, and George laughed along. Ginny, however, merely turned an even darker shade of red.

"Bloody hell," George croaked, "You—"

"Can't be serious, I mean—" I said.

"I never knew that Ron was gay," George finished. Ginny took a deep breath.

"Yes, Ron is gay and with someone," She said.

Wow. Little Ronniekins was homosexual. Not that I have anything against that! I just always thought that he like Hermione. Bloody hell.

"Alright then," I said.

"We're okay with it," George said, shrugging.

"Just as long as they don't do anything in front of us," I said, grinning slightly.

"And as long as it's not a Slytherin," George said, "But hey, what are the chances of that?"

Ginny turned red again.

"You have got to be joking!" I exclaimed, "Going out with a male Slytherin…"

"I thought that we knew him," George croaked.

"Now, listen," Ginny said, "He's actually very nice, not what you'd expect. _And_ he makes Ron happy, _and_ I don't think that he wants to be a Death Eater."

"All Slytherins end up as Death Eaters," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Peter Pettigrew is a Death Eater," Ginny said quietly, "And he was in Gryffindor. One of Harry's father's best friends, in fact."

That shut us up.

"Right," Ginny said, "Now, when I tell you who it is, I want you to understand that he and Ron are happy together, and he treats Ron nicely, and—"

"Who is it?" George butted in. Ginny took a deep breath.

"Draco Malfoy," She said quickly and left our shop.

Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy the male. Draco Malfoy the male Slytherin. Draco Malfoy the male Slytherin was dating our little brother. I sank into a nearby chair in shock.

Beside me, I heard a _thunk_, meaning that George fainted. Bloody Merlin's beard. I couldn't believe it.

As I sit deep in thought and numb shock I remember how I had teased Ron about liking him last year. Never had I thought that it was really happening.

And to think that "_he treats Ron nicely_"! What a load of hippogriff dung. "_He and Ron are happy together"_.

**Then again,** A voice inside my head again, **You said yourself that you thought that he and Ron argued and fought so much they acted like a married couple.**

"That was a joke," I growled at my head.

**Still,** The voice said. I sighed.

What if Ginny was right? What if Malfoy really did care for Ron? He couldn't, could he? Weren't Malfoys raised not to love?

No, I remember what Dad said. They were raised to not show their love in public.

My eyes caught sight of the powders on one shelf causing all sort of boils, spots, itches, etc. I smirked. Ron might invite Malfoy for Christmas, so maybe I can have a little fun with it.

I'll let them have their fun. They'll have to separate eventually, but for now, I can amuse myself. Just for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN – What did you guys think? It's a bit longer than the other chapters. Yes, I am going to write about the Christmas holidays, this is going to be from their parents' P.O.V.

REVIEWS! OR I'M NOT POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER!


	9. Chapter 9: Percy

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. Rating has gone up.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Spoilers: slight book four and up

This is from Percy's P.O.V., and it takes place in book six. He's still in the ministry licking Scrimgeour's shoes, but he's thinking of joining the Order. Sorry, Percy fans, if I make him look bad.

Chapter 9:

Fred and George are so insolent. And bothersome. And immature. And I can't believe that I'm related to them.

I have just received a letter, telling me the most absurd tale. Apparently, Ron and Draco Malfoy are in relationship. What sort of joke is that?

I am a busy person, and I don't have time for their petty little pranks. The minister isn't happy about Potter's refusal. Personally, I think it is wrong that he's trying to use Harry, but I will probably lose my job if I say so.

Mother has written asking me to join Dumbledore's Order. I've written back to her, saying that I will think about it, and telling her to stop by the joke shop. If there is someone who can control those two, it's Mother.

"Hey, Percy."

I turned around. Ginny, my little sister, was standing there looking nervous. I smiled slightly.

"There's no need to be frightened," I said. Honestly, do they expect some sort of monster inside me? "I know that I was wrong."

She blinked, confused.

"Oh! Oh, no, Percy, it's not that. It's…er…have you gotten any letters from Ron, or Fred and George?"

I chuckled. So she knew about their incompetence.

"I got one from Fred and George," I said, still laughing my head off. Goodness, I need to control myself. "They sent it as a joke! See, here it is."

I held it up and read it out loud to Ginny.

_Dear Percy,_

_How are you? Still the uptight, bookworm, probably. Ah, well. Even Merlin had a bit of mentalness in him. I know, that isn't a real word._

_Hello, Percy, this is Fred speaking. Listen, this might come as a shock, but listen. Ron, and Draco Malfoy are dating. Ginny told us, and George fainted when he heard. Oh, there he goes again. Better go._

_Your brother(s)_

_Fred and George_

I looked at Ginny with a grin.

"I think that they actually thought that I would believe that you would put them up to this!" I said. It was just so bloody funny!

I continued to laugh until I realized that Ginny wasn't laughing with me. I looked at her, and she seemed rather embarrassed.

"Percy," She said slowly, "Fred and George. They're not joking. Malfoy, I mean, _Draco_, told me that I should tell you guys."

I blinked. Then I blinked again. What does she mean? Ron, my youngest brother, dating a _Malfoy_! It doesn't make sense.

"I," I said, "I…Ginny, you'd better go."

She nodded.

"Just promise me you'll tell Mum and Dad," She said, then turned her heel and left.

I feel dizzy. How could this be possible? How? Ron? Draco? Draco Malfoy? Ron and Draco Malfoy? Together? Bloody hell.

Then again, it was almost expected. Two people who share a hatred almost always end up in love with each other.

Love between Ron and Malfoy. That makes me sick. Oh, dear.

I don't feel like telling Mother and Father this. Well, they already know, but they think that it's a joke. Or did they know before?

Would they accept someone like Draco Malfoy into the family? It's hard to imagine. But what if they did? Suddenly, images of blonde and red-haired nieces and nephews filled my head. I shuddered.

But still, it wasn't in my place to argue. If Malfoy treats Ron differently then he treats everyone else, and if Ron likes him back, I guess that is what matters.

I knew that they could never be official. Malfoys and Weasleys are supposed to be enemies. Slytherins and Gryffindors, wealthy and poor, it just did not mix.

But for now, I would let my brother do as he pleased. Just for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN – So, what did you think? I don't really pay attention to Percy, so I don't know if I portrayed him correctly.

Next up, Christmas with the Weasleys!


	10. Chapter 10: Charlie

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. Rating has gone up.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Spoilers: Don't think so, but gives off slight book four.

Chapter 10:

I stared at the fireplace. Mum and Dad expect me to go, but I'm not sure. I mean, who in their right mind would spend more than five minutes with a greasy git like Malfoy? And not only five minutes, but for the whole Christmas break!

I answered my question. Ron. And Fred and George just to annoy the hell out of the kid.

I growled, annoyed, and decide to just go. If I wait any longer, I'll chicken out. Grabbing some floo powder, I threw it in and jumped in after it.

"The Burrow!" I said loudly and clearly. There was that horrible sensation when you're flooing again, but I'm used to it. It doesn't seem much now.

"That's number five, not counting you and your parents…"

"Draco, quit that already."

My heart sank. Little Malfoy junior is here already, oh joy.

"I can't, Father told me that if I didn't find ten ways to embarrass you he would give me a beating," The blonde said to my brother.

"Oh? So you're going to count how many of us there are?" I asked, my hand twitching toward my wand.

"That's one way," He said, scratching his chin with his quill. I blinked. That's strange. No sneer, smirk, or anything.

"Hey, Ron? What's for dinner?" Malfoy asked, now twirling the quill in his hand. He appeared to be thinking hard.

"Dunno. I saw Mum making a roast, so probably that," Ron answered. This conversation seemed casual, like between two friends.

"Damn," Malfoy muttered, then, for the first time, looked at me.

"You're quiet," He said, and then turned to Ron. "Does he have a mental disability? Can I write that down?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "No he doesn't. Just write that he works with savage beasts and they turned him into one."

"Good enough," Draco said. Bloody hell, I just called him Draco. What's wrong with me?

"Excuse me," I said coldly, "I'd like to talk to you in private. Ron, can you leave?"

Shrugging, he left, and I caught him exchanging a smile with Draco. Damn! I did it again!

"Alright, Malfoy," I said, "Let's get some things straight—"

"I already know," He said, rolling his eyes. That was more of the Draco Malfoy I knew. "First the little one came, Ginny, I think her name was, and then those twins just marched up to me and asked me all this junk. 'Is little Ronniekins good enough in bed for you, your Malfoyness?' They scare me."

Before I knew it, I was laughing along with him talking about the twins and their crazy, mischievous doings.

I guess he's not so bad after all. I almost felt bad for him when he sat down on his chair for dinner and began itching like crazy. Almost.

Mum, as usual, exploded. I can still hear her voice.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HIS LAST NAME IS, HE'S A GUEST! WOULD YOU APPRECIATE IT IF I PUT ITCHING POWDER ON YOUR CHAIRS? MARCH UP TO YOUR BED FREDERICK ELIJAH WEASLEY! YOU TOO, GEORGE ISAIAH WEASLEY!"

Merlin, she can yell.

Today was the first day of the seven days of Christmas break. It turns out that Draco isn't that bad after all. I suppose it's just that father of his.

Of course, I'd like to know Bill's opinion, but for now, I'm okay with it. Just for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N – What did you think? It's not as chaotic as I wanted it to be, I will make the next one more Fred/Georgish. I'm leaving it at that for now. Just for now. giggle

I've got Bill, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley to do the next days of Christmas break, but what should I do for the last three days? People? Ideas please?


	11. Chapter 11: Bill

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. Rating has gone up.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Spoilers: Gives off slight book four and a bit book six.

Chapter 11:

I hate Malfoys, plain and simple. I hate them for many reasons, and I've added one on my list today.

I caught that prat, Draco Malfoy, snogging my little brother.

You see, Mum had invited Fleur and I to Christmas Holidays, and when I got there, I had to go to the bathroom. But, when I opened the door, guess what I saw.

I saw that little sneak eating Ron's mouth.

It was the most hectic situation I've been in. I had Malfoy pinned against the wall, while Ron and Mum were protesting. Fleur was shouting something in French that I didn't understand, something like "Facture! Que vous fait pense que vous faites! Il est un petit garçon! Et séparer veela! Vous ne pouvez pas ruiner une caractéristiques de veela!"

Not only that, but Dad saw us and thought that there were Death Eaters or something so he began performing spells the Ministry had trained him to do in case of an emergency. Harry thought the same thing, so he also began shouting random curses, trying to "protect" us. Ginny and Hermione were screaming as they were hit with jinxes, toppling over on all of us.

And, to top it all off, guess who let out a series of fireworks just for the bloody hell of it?

Finally, everyone calmed down. Mum healed everyone who had gotten injured and got out some cool drinks.

I'm not calmed down.

Everyone told me about Ron and Draco Malfoy. I couldn't believe it. This isn't happening. And if that isn't enough, everyone seems to be happy for them!

I asked Harry and Hermione, and they said they've known for some time, and have decided that they were okay. Ginny said that "Draco" was nicer to her when he wasn't in public or with his family, so she said that she was fine with it, too. Fred and George didn't mind, but I knew it was just so they could have their little pranks.

This isn't possible. Even Fleur thinks that they look "beeutivul togezzer"

"Evvery veela moost 'ave 'is or 'er mate, Bill," She said, winking at me. Merlin, why must I blush when there's an emergency?

Charlie is going nuts, too.

"We've got some things in common," He said, shrugging, "I mean, he's not what you'd expect. He's got a pretty good sense of humor."

My life has been turned upside-down.

Why, of all people, did Ron choose Draco Malfoy?

So, here I sit, with Ron and Malfoy in front of me. They both look rather bored, like they were expecting this. I cleared my throat.

"Right. Ron, you go first. You, Malfoy, get out," I said, my voice turning gruff as I looked at the yellow-haired rat. He merely stood up and walked out. Strange. Nothing Malfoyish

"Bill, listen," Ron said quickly before I could start.

"No," I said firmly. "Ron, what were you thinking? He's a _Malfoy_!"

"He loves me," Ron said quietly, "He said so."

"Malfoys don't love," I said, "Do you see his parents making lovey-dovey eyes at each other?"

"They had an arranged marriage," Ron said promptly, "He told me that, too."

"And they didn't bother to try to love each other," I said, "Malfoys just can't love, Ron. They have it in their blood. No one in Slytherin has ever loved. They're all just a bunch of slimy gits who—"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ron suddenly screamed. I was taken aback.

"Now, you might find it hard to believe, but we love each other. Slytherins are cunning and ambitious, they're not all filth." He stopped for a moment, then looked at me straight in the eye. "Harry was almost put in Slytherin."

"What?" I asked. Harry, the person who's supposed to _bring down_ the Dark Lord, was considered for that house?

"Ron—"

Too late, he already left. I slumped back on my old bed.

Harry was almost put in Slytherin. Draco Malfoy isn't a complete snob. Everything I had believed was crashing down on my ears.

The hatred between Gryffindors and Slytherins had run for so long, shouldn't it stop?

No, I shouldn't be thinking this way. Greens and Reds are opposites, just like Ron and Malfoy. Why should they ever meet?

**Opposites attract** That annoying voice said **You and Fleur—**

"That's an entirely different story!" I snapped at my mind. Why does everyone have to have a conscious that tells them everything they don't want to believe?

I sighed. Alright, Ron and Malfoy can stay together for now. But the war is coming up; they would have to face each other in battle, Malfoys as the Death Eaters and Weasleys as the Order members.

They might even have to kill each other, but for now, they can carry on. Just for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N – I got a review saying that I could do it from Malfoy's parentsP.O.V., which is a great idea. They're going to visit theWeasleys to check on Draco, soI'm saving Fred and George's ultimate pranks for those two chapters.

By the way, the French words that Fleur were saying meant "Bill! What do you think you're doing! He's a little boy! And part veela! You can't ruin a veela's features!".


	12. Chapter 12: Mrs Weasley

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. Rating has gone up.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Spoilers: Book six.

Whew! Finally got around doing this. I've been focusing on some of my other stories, so don't expect another chapter too soon. I was going to wait until I got at least thirty reviews, but it's taking too long.

Here it is.

Chapter 12:

Somehow, the men in my life are never the way I want them to be.

Arthur, I love him, but he spends far too much time meddling with muggle things. I was so grateful that he had gotten another job. Bill has a good job, but his hair is far too long. And him getting together with Fleur, well, I am just going to say that I've never _really_ approved of them.

Charlie keeps his hair neat and short, but earning a living from dragons! I could not imagine such. And Fred and George, well, when I found out that they found no interest of any of their father's or brothers' interests, I thought that they would turn out alright, but then the joke shop came along.

Ron had been my only hope, and he chucked it out.

Well, don't get me wrong, Draco is a very civilized young man, well-mannered, even volunteered to de-gnome the garden.

I was rather worried about what would happen to him during his stay here. Malfoys and Weasleys have been enemies for so long. Charlie and Ginny were surprisingly kind-hearted toward him, and Bill had a hard time accepting him, but in the end it worked out rather nicely. Arthur was spending as much time as possible to "share his knowledge" with Draco.

My worries at the moment are Fred and George.

Yesterday, when Draco was taking a shower, Fred and George decided to dye his skin red, making him look like a Gryffindor mascot with his blonde hair.

When I had banned their joke shop items in this house, I had thought that it was the end of my worries.

I was so very wrong.

Even when they call Arthur mental for being so interested in muggles, I can tell they are too. Weepee cushions, or whatever they're called, began going off, or at least I think that's what they're called. They also did very childish things, such as putting a banana peel on the stairs and placing a bucket of water on top of his door.

Or Ron's door I should say.

Even when I purposely put Draco in a different room he spends most of his time in Ron's doing goodness knows what.

So you see, the men in my life are…

"MUM! LOOK WHAT FRED AND GEORGE DID TO DRACO!"

I think that sums things up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N – Hehe, sorry, very short, and it took so freaking long. I've been kinda busy.

Okay, I haven't been busy, just lazy. I have a lot of stories going on right now, so it's a bit hard to keep up.

Oh, and I purposely had Mrs. Weasley say Whoopee cushions wrong.

Next up, Arthur Weasley!


	13. Chapter 13: Mr Weasley

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. Rating has gone up.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Spoilers: Book six.

What up people. I was wondering why I wasn't getting a lot of reviews, then that annoying voice in the back of my head was like "Well, duh, KagomeRiddle93, you haven't exactly been updating that much" so here's another chapter. I'm making it the rising action of Fred and George's master prank, which I need to think about for a while before I put the Malfoy's in the Burrow. Hoping to make this funny, dunno if I'll succeed or not. But right now I should stop blabbering and get on with it.

Chapter 13:

"Draco, you don't have to worry, I made sure that they won't do anything to your plate," I said, trying to reassure the young boy and failing entirely. He was still glaring suspiciously at the spaghetti Molly had prepared. Ron's _friend_ or not, he was still a Malfoy and Slytherin.

"Even so, Mr. Weasley," He began slowly, "Can you perform the revealing spell on it?"

I sighed and muttered the charm. "Honestly, you really _don't have too worry!_ I watched over the kitchen so—FRED! GEORGE!"

I cannot believe. I just cannot believe it. I was practically a watch dog while Molly and Ginny was preparing dinner. Carefully I replayed the events of this evening very carefully. Molly was mixing sauce and Ginny was grating cheese. Ginny had to go to the bathroom, and she must have stopped by the garden on the say back, her breath stunk of cabbages…

CABBAGES!

"What is it, Dad?" Two innocent voices asked in unison as they stomped down the stairs.

"Yeah, what is it, Dad?" Ron asked as he entered the kitchen himself, scowling at Fred and George. He stopped momentarily to smile nervously at Draco.

"Fred, George," I said curtly, "First, I would like you two to apologize to Ron and Draco."

"But we haven't done anything," George said.

"That's right, Dad, you were watching the kitchen the whole time," Fred said, nodding his head. "The only people in there were Mum and Ginny."

"Oh, well that's strange," I said, pretending to think as I cocked my head and scratched my chin. "Because as far as my knowledge goes Ginny had always hated cabbage…"

Silence greeted this, and I knew I had caught them when they began stuttering.

"Now, Dad, be reasonable…"

"C'mon, we were only having a bit of fun…"

"Excuse me?"

Silence fell as Molly entered the kitchen looking murderous. I winced slightly as her accusing eyes turned on me for a fraction of a second, then back to Fred and George.

"Arthur, there's a letter for you," Molly said curtly, "Ron, Draco, please go out to the de-gnome the garden—"

"Oh, yeah, Draco might not know how to de-gnome a garden…"

"Why don't we help…"

"YOU TWO STAY HERE!"

I winced again and grabbed the letter in Molly's hand, then scurried out, hearing Ron and Draco's in the other direction.

_Dear Arthur Weasley,_

_As you should know, my son is currently staying in your facility, though you could call it a house if you have a good imagination. Narcissa is…lonely without Draco to keep her company and wishes for Draco and your family to stay in Malfoy Manor for the remanding of the holiday._

_Enclosed in the envelope is my set of rules that I will expect your family to follow. Draco, of course, is already familiar with them as well as the punishments that will follow. Narcissa and Molly may have been old friends, but remember that we are not on speaking conditions under any circumstances._

_Not Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_PS – Do remember to keep your twins in line._

"Oh, he must think he's so smart," I muttered. "_Remember to keep your twins in line! Not Sincerely, Lucius Malfoy!_ Has not changed a bit from school…"

I sighed and shook my head. No, I want to make Ron happy. I knew what it was like being the youngest boy, and I had not liked it. Draco has been a good boost in his confidence, and I want it to stay that way.

Scowling, I reread the letter. Fine, Lucius, you can go on having me under your thumb for now. But just for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N – Gods, I was just rereading my previous chapters and I realized I had forgotten to put the infamous line "just for now" in the last chapter. Oh well, I think it's okay, but I want you guys to tell me if you want a different ending for it, I'll change it.

But meanwhile, you can review this chapter!-


	14. Author's note, please read

**Just For Now**

_KagomeRiddle93_: Hey everybody! Listen, sorry I couldn't post a chapter. You see, I started writing a draft for chapter 14, but I stopped in the middle because it had no creativity whatsoever. Then, a few days later, I tried again in my town's library. It had creativity and some good humor, but had no flow and I couldn't get anywhere after my brainpower burned out after two pages.

I'm trying to tell the next chapter from Narcissa's point of view (Draco Malfoy's mother). However, I really have no idea what her personality is like. I mean, that's not a biggie, because you can change a character's personality whichever way you want in a fanfiction, but I still need something to work off of.

There's also a big brick wall in the way of my creativity. I want to make Fred and George burst and go crazy in the Malfoy Manor, but I got one review saying that inviting the Weasley's to the Malfoy Manor was pretty suspicious and that it Lord Voldemort might be behind it. I thought about a murder in here, though I don't know which one it should be.

And so, to make a long story short (might be too late for that, though), I have writer's block.

I apologize for those who were expecting another chapter. Really, really sorry, but by looking at the above you can tell that I have almost no idea what to write.

So I could really use some help from you guys. Maybe some ideas on Narcissa's character traits and if there should be a death and (if so) who should die. It would really be appreciated if you helped me to finish this fic. -


	15. Chapter 14: Mrs Malfoy

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. Rating has gone up.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Spoilers: Book six.

Hey everyone! I got some great ideas from your reviews. I'm glad that people like this story and want me to keep going, so here it is! The _real_ chapter 14.

Chapter 14:

Many people strive for perfection. They try to make no mistakes, no errors. They want to achieve straight _Outstanding_'s and graduate as a top student. They want to land a good job in the Ministry and bring bags of wizarding money home with them.

I try to fall out of perfection.

For twenty-four years I have lived in the Noble House of Black, and those twenty-four years have molded me and prepared me to become the beautiful and obedient wife of Lucius Malfoy, and present him an heir. I was the prize daughter, with Andromeda marrying a muggle and Bellatrix giving up her appearance and status for the Dark Lord.

Sixteen years later, I think I am finally beginning to come out of the shell my mother and father had so carefully built around me. In a way, Draco's new…_intimacy_…with Ronald Weasley has opened the door for me. He rebelled against the man who showed him no mercy, and I am thankful for what he is teaching me.

Though I do wish he had chosen someone with blonde hair.

"Narcissa, get the doorbell," Lucius said. I felt my eyes snap into focus. Goodness, the doorbell had rung? I will have to purchase a louder one.

On my way down the hall I passed our full-length mirror. I stopped. Hair is done, make-up is flawless, nails are manicured, dress robes are in check. I carefully brush imaginary dirt off my shoulders and straightened my skirt. It really wasn't necessary to do my little mirror-check, everything was always in place. But the habit had worked in since I was very young, as all of my other habits had.

I changed my walk into the "Guests-are-coming" walk. I numbly wound my fingers around the doorknob and quietly open the door.

There was Arthur Weasley, his wife (Margaret or something, started with an _M_, I'm sure), a young man with long hair and a fang earring, a veela woman, another young man with extremely rough hands and a few ugly burns and cuts, two look-a-like's (the troublesome twins, most likely), a tall, skinny boy with glasses, the mudblood Granger, and Potter.

Finally, I saw my son in the back next to another red-head, hiding behind everyone else. Immediately I rush through everyone and everything, really not caring who I bump into, it would be better if they all vanished, and wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Goodness gracious, what have you got on?" I scolded once I let go. He was dressed in fashion unimaginable. A poor-quality sweater and muggle jeans; I will never let him go to the Weasley's again.

"They're very warm, mother," He replied, his cheeks turning red. Oh, that sweater probably isn't very good at shielding him from the cold. He really thinks he can lie to me.

"Well," I said, as I remember what I have been taught, "Won't everyone come inside? Hot chocolate and tea is ready in the living room, and lunch will be served shortly."

"That would be nice," Morgan said. I frowned. I will have to ask everyone's name in order to gain her name, merely asking her individually would be rude.

"Very," Arthur Weasley muttered, frowning. Clearly, he was not very happy in coming here. Lucius has been very moody as well.

"Draco has told us some very nice things about you," Mandy said, smiling. I nod and politely say thank you. These attempts at small talk are really quite annoying.

"Yes, well he—"

"Arthur," Lucius said curtly as we entered the living room.

"Lucius."

I frowned, but didn't say anything. Weasleys are poor and low-class, but they are still rather kind people. Still, Lucius' word is law in the Malfoy Manor, therefore I have no choice but to follow.

"Lucius!"

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy!"

I blinked in surprise. Apparently the twins didn't think so.

"How are you doing, father-in-law?"

"You have quite the living space here, sir."

"In fact, if you have enough galleons to dress this house—"

"Then you must have enough for our state-of-the-art—"

"No. Joke. Wands," Lucius growled. "As you can see, I already have a real one, and there is no need for—"

Something exploded in his hand, and a live chicken emerged. Immediately I grabbed Draco and pulled him to the side, dragging Ronald Weasley with him, for unfortunately they were holding hands.

"What the DEVIL is THIS!" Lucius growled. Arthur grinned.

"Well, Fred and George are supposed to be kept in line, but I can't stop them from hopping off every once in a while," He quipped. The look of disgust on my husband's face almost made me laugh.

Almost.

"Aw, now dad!"

"That's insulting!"

"We're practically angels!"

"That's right! We would never hop out of line!"

"Though the line is quite wide."

"Making sure that we can run around freely."

"Aye, that's good exercise."

"Be. Silent," Lucius practically thundered. I felt my lip tighten, and the twins immediately stopped.

"I will not tolerate this in my house," He said coldly, "Narcissa."

I stepped forward on instinct.

"You will escort everyone to their rooms. Tell the house elves to clean up the muck that was dragged in here and get the chicken out of the living room." The Weasley family giggled and snorted quietly. "Have them prepare dinner shortly."

"Everything is in—" I started, but he stopped me.

"Make sure that Ronald and Draco are in separate rooms."

I saw Draco's scowl and Ronald's frown. I really did feel slight pity for them, slight, but it was clear that Lucius did not want them to do anything under this roof. I mentally sighed and cast my eyes on the floor momentarily.

His word was law.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

I looked up from my book. It was ten o' clock at night, and Ronald was standing there in magenta pajamas with pants two inches too short. I raised an elegant eyebrow, and he blushed.

"I-I just wanted to ask you a question," He whispered.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Well," He started, and then stopped to bite his lip. I felt myself mentally sigh. Must everyone expect something nasty from a Black, or a Malfoy?

"You really don't have to ask if it's so hard," I said. Ronald shook his head.

"It's just…what do you think?" He said. "You've been the quiet and obedient wife all day, and I could never get anything from you. Draco's Dad looked like he'd explode like an exploding snap any minute, but you looked okay with everything. You just sat there and did whatever he said, but Draco said so much about you and I expected something else. So I just wanted to know if you wanted to wring my neck off since your husband probably wants to do that or if you just want Draco to be happy, because trust me, he is happy. Of all the years I've known him, and I've known him long enough, he's never really smiled a lot, but now he's smiling and he's got a nice smile. So…uh…"

Finally, a real sigh left my mouth. He must've finally caught himself blabbing on and on.

"Ronald—"

"Just Ron," He said.

"Ron, if you must know my opinion," I said, but stopped. What _did_ I think? Mother and father had trained me to share thoughts with my husband and son, never to have my own thoughts. Lucius was clearly furious with recent events, but as Ron had said, Draco had never been happier.

I closed my eyes. Who would I choose to follow? If I were to continue to obey Lucius Draco could never feel the same about me, but supporting Draco would insult and betray Lucius and everything a Malfoy stands for. I bit my lip, then took a deep breath and opened my mouth.

Something silver caught my eye.

"What is that necklace?" I asked. Ron blushed again and held it up.

"Draco gave it to me," He said, flashing the precious emerald _M_. I swallowed. Silence became one of our bestfriends as I thought. And thought.

Then I took another deep breath.

"Ron, I am perfectly fine with everything."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N – Finally! I finished! I started this a few days ago, but I couldn't finish it, but now I've gotten around to do it, and I'm very proud of myself.

**Talley67** – After thinking for a bit, I agreed with your no-death idea. I also thought that Lucius would most likely make a plan to break up Ron and Draco, and Fred and George will definitely play a big part in the next chapter. I'm glad you like this story, and I'll try to keep in mind next time I'm too lazy to write that people actually want to read this.

**Stuckingsea** – I loved your description of Narcissa Malfoy. I think I've described her as prim and proper, and as for snobbish, she kept on mixing up Mrs. Weasley's name, so that outta do it. Thanx so much and I hope you liked this chapter. -

**OCDdegrassi** – Well, I'm sorry that Arthur Weasley didn't die, but I'm thinking of making him injured in the next chapter, because I thought that creating more tension between the families was a great idea. It'll create more drama without too much goryness. Don't say that it didn't help. Every one of my reviewers absolutely wonderful.

**Dizi 85** – Yeah, Narcissa does end up happy that Draco is happy with Ron, with the necklace flashing the necklace around. Okay with her sister marrying a muggle? I always thought that she would become a little paranoid that people will think that she liked muggles, too. But hey, that's your opinion. What do you wanna ask me?

Thanx everyone who reviewed and helped me get outta the big brick wall between me and imagination. Hope you like this chapter!


	16. Chapter 15: Mr Malfoy part 1

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. Rating has gone up.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Spoilers: Book six.

I really need to concentrate more on updating, I can be really lazy sometimes.

But anyways…

Chapter 15:

In a way, I suppose I should be proud of him. Malfoys are true Slytherins. They know what they want, they get what they want, and they let nobody stands in their way. Draco wanted Ronald. He got Ronald. But he failed to push me out of the way. It was much easier to despise his doing. He failed where a Malfoy should be able to achieve everything. He chose a dirt-poor, filthy, Muggle-loving Gryffindor. He chose a Weasley. He chose a _male_.

We both knew that, as grey eyes met grey. He glared at me, I glared back. He narrowed his eyes. Too late, I already narrowed mine. His features were stone cold. Mine were icy cold. Mine have not melted. I--

Am now covered head to toe with phlegm and Hippogriff feathers.

"Father-in-law! How are you?"

"Er, you got something on your face."

"And hair."

"And clothes. Hey, pretty good quality, eh?"

"And shoes."

"And your entire body."

My eyebrow is twitching. It is not a good sign if my eyebrow is twitching.

Slowly, I got out my handkerchief and wiped my face. "NARCISSA!"

With a pop she apparated in front of me, eyes on the floor. "Yes?"

"Look up," I hissed. At the moment, I hold no regard towards status. Ring a few necks first, then become civilized once more. Narcissa raised her spoiled blonde hair up and gasped. "Lucius, I..."

"I want those two--" I jerked my head towards Thing 1 and Thing 2, "locked in their room. Take away their wands and tell the house-elves bring them no food. I will deal with them later."

"Is he like this all the time, Draco?" One of the mutations asked in a loud stage-whisper. I turned to see Draco's reaction. His eyes moved to look at me, then smirked.

"I'd say this defines serene and relaxed to him," He said slowly. I narrowed my eyes. This is no son of mine. _Malfoy's_ are disciplined, _Malfoy's_ are obedient, _Malfoy's_ don't get along with _Weasley's_.

"I'd hate to see him when he's really mad," The other said. "Does he bring in You-Know-Who?"

Draco and I both tensed. "Narcissa, their room," I said coldly, and felt myself growl. My eyebrow twitched again.

"Come on, Fred, George," She said, in what sounded like a warm voice. I blinked. Oh, so now she's on first-name terms with the Weasleys? What next, the Dark Lord dances the tango with Dumbledore's precious Golden Boy?

I turned to Draco. "Before we continue our conversation, I must bathe. Do not expect any sympathy or mercy of any kind."

The amusement on his face disappeared, and he scowled again. "I won't, Lucius," He said smartly. I glared. He glared back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I scowled as I marched down the hallway. My hair is wet and I do not care. It is getting my clothes wet and I do not care. Clones or Draco, which one to punish first? I will go with Draco, I cannot risk another bath. And now, to prove him wrong. Ask him what he will get, prove him wrong, tell him other things he will lose. Yes, and then mention the Dark Lord's fury. He calls himself my son when he's afraid of being branded--

"I'm serious! Just quit it! He's gonna crack!"

I stopped and turned to my left. Clones' bedroom door, how nice. I raised an eyebrow. That voice sounded like Ronald.

"Well, that's sort of the point."

"Reactions are much more satisfactory--"

"And our prank-magic must be effecting poor ol' Draco's bedding skills..."

"Shut up!"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Note to self: kill homosexuals along with mudbloods and muggles.

"Don't you guys see? The angrier he gets the more he's gonna want to break us apart! What are you trying to do, make me miserable?"

At least he has some intelligence.

"Calm down, Ronnikins!"

"Now, if you really think about it, we're supporting you!"

"Supporting my death?"

"Haven't you noticed a pattern yet, little one?"

"Everytime Lucius Malfoy pulls Draco aside for some serious lecturing--"

"You know, the 'You can't possibly be with muggle-loving scum'--"

"--'I won't allow it'--"

"--'I'll disown you', all of that. But then we effectively stop him whenever he starts!"

I've noticed that.

"...So, blowing him off his top all this time has been your own weird way of showing your support?"

"Yep."

"...Wow...er, thanks. I dunno what to say."

"Oh, come off it Ronalds! I mean, you two lovebirds--"

Lovebirds? They're in _LOVE?_

"--Look cute together anyway. So we figured--"

"--Why not? I mean, it's not really that bad, and even if he and Harry will _never_ get along--"

"--You two are still friends and you managed to keep Draco with you. True Weasley-determination."

"We're proud of you, Ronnikins."

"Don't call me that."

To be continued...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N - Hi! _dodges sticks and stones thrown by readers _I'm so sorry! I was going to update sooner, but then school started and I was just so busy! Anyway, next chapter is going to be a continuation of Lucius' thoughts, since this started ot become too long. And I'm not really a fan of long chapters. Today is my updating day, sort of. I've added this, added another chapter to another story (It's in the Inuyasha category, I don't expect you guys to know it) and I might get myself to together to update another one. I'm going to try to get myself to update something every week, on Friday or Saturday or something.

Peace!n-n oh, yeah, and I was wondering if you guys could give me some critism on my work, since I'm working on improvement.


	17. Chapter 16: Mr Malfoy part 2

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. Rating has gone up.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Spoilers: Book six.

My deepest apologizes for cutting the last chapter and adding TWO PARTS! I was trying and trying to continue off of the all-dialoge part, but I found that impossible. Maybe it's just because I wasn't meant to be a writer.

...Silence...

NOOOOOOOOO! I MUSTN'T THINK LIKE THAT! ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 15, part 2:

I scowled. Well, that's just wonderful. I'm supposed to face Draco after hearing all that? No, no, deep breath. I can still do it. List reasons first so that if Draco attempts to find a loop hole I have the pleasure of shooting him down.

1) They are both male. Unacceptable. Completely disgusting.

_When it comes to true love, gender is unimportant..._

Shut up. 2) I, Lucius Malfoy, will not allow my heir to mess with Gryffindor-muck.

_Opposites attract, don't you remember? You used to think that Remus Lupin was quite attractive back in the day..._

Shut UP! 3) That red-haired brat is on the light side, and I have taken a part in the dark side ever since I became seventeen.

_All this talk between light and dark has become very boring over the years. But just to make you happy, are you sure Ron's on the light side? Are you sure Draco is on the dark side?_

I slammed open the door. "This will not do!"

"What won't do?" A flat-sounding voice said. I blinked and looked up, and Draco's hating eyes stared back. "What won't do, _father_?"

I scowled once again. "You--" I stopped. How was I going to prove him wrong? How was I going to prove myself _right_? "I--" I began, but let out an agitated sigh when nothing could come out.

"What is it?" He asked. I stared. Draco was sitting on his bed, arms crossed, legs crossed, glaring at the window. But I blinked, and saw myself instead, muttering moodily to myself. Hating my father, hating what he did to me, hating everything he stood for. But I blinked again and saw him again. My son.

"Draco," I said quietly. He did not move, instead, he took an interest in kicking his expensive nightstand. "You can stay with him."

He moved. "Wha-WHAT?" He exclaimed. My eyes widened inwardly. What was I saying.

"Ahem," I coughed. "You can...stay with him. But--" I said, cutting him off when he opened his mouth, "You will support yourselves, I refuse to pay for anything. If you are to, Merlin forbid, be wed, I will not attend and I will be of no aid whatsoever. I will not do anything to associate more with his family. And if you are to have children--" I nearly gagged at this point "--they will not be considered an heir of the Malfoy line unless they have blonde hair, a large amount of power, and not birthed by you." I did gag.

Draco looked shocked. He looked beyond shock. I rolled my eyes. Oh, so now I'm some sort of monster who abuses his son? "Th-thank you," He finally breathed out.

"Get out," I ordered. He ran out of the door faster than his stupid broom. Past...past Narcissa. I stared at her. And she stared back. Then slowly, slowly, she smiled at me. I did not smile back, but I realized that this is the strange connection that we have. I do not need to smile, she can already see it.

I sighed. We can play the great, big, happy family for now. But just for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N - Aloha! (sp?) Lookit that, I actually updated in a short period of time! That's IMPOSSIBLE for me! I sort of felt bad for Lucius, so I made him just a little bit nicer. I hope you liked his sarcastic attitude. Very, very Slytherin. I am a Lucius/Remus fan, and I meant to throw that in sooner, but this is how it came out. Once again, my deepest apologizes, when I'm really, really in the mood for writing, my fingers do all the work. My brain becomes disconnected.

And I've realized that I've skipped the "just for now" in some chapters for the chapter's sake. What my fingers call "special affect." If you'd let me know which chapter ending you like better, with or without the title in it, that'd be appreciated. I don't want to write something nobody likes. n-n

I just read over what I just wrote. I hate the smiling part. Too cheesy. But I've become lazy again. So review, and I would like some constructive critism. And I need a laugh too. So if I can't find a good humor fic, maybe someone could flame me.


	18. Chapter 17: McGonagall

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a little fic about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. Rating has gone up.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

Spoilers: Book six.

I'm trying to create a plan on so that I can get more done. Like, these days I browse through C2's, these days I read, these days I go through forums, these I days I write, etc. My horoscope told me that a new schedule or some-such will work to my advantage. But what am I babbling about? This chapter's setting is back at Hogwarts, after Christmas break. I thank all of my reviews that motivate me and make me feel all special inside, and I also thank those who have me as their favorites and on their alert list, but would it kill you to leave a comment? This isn't one of those fics where they start fantastic and end horribly, is it? Please don't say it's one of those fics!

Pwetty Please?

**(For new version of Chapter 17, scroll down)**

Chapter 17:

"--And if they ever have a wedding, then I will finally have the opportunity to share my lemon drops with the wizarding world!" Dumbledore said joyously, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

I rolled my eyes as I raised my own glass of butterbeer. Headmaster is quite a genius, often in a whole different world. Literally. He's come up with dozens of crazy ideas and odds and ends. Like the time when he invented Hogwart's annual Valentine's Day Ball and tried to hook me up with Flitwick. Or when he brought up the idea to have an exchange program. There was even one time when he tried to convince us that there was some muggle out there named J.K. Rowling or something like that who was watching our every move and recording it in a best-selling book. But nothing could compare to his absurd hallucination.

Dumbledore has some sort of odd idea that Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy are together in a...relationship.

It's been going on for days. Weeks. Perhaps it's even been a month. He claims that he's been using the Marauder's Map to observe the castle when everyone knows that it's locked up in Filch's cabinent. That bright girls like Miss Granger even believe such things. He even had a mourning session for Miss Parkinson's "broken heart." Then Dumbledore began talking about how happy he was that Lucius decided not to bite Draco's head off. I mean, come off it! Even if Weasley and Malfoy (of all people) _were _going somewhere, I would know for a fact that Lucius would not hesitate to burn the Burrow to the ground and feed all the Weasley's to You-Know-Who as slaves or sacrifices.

"It brings great joy to me, Minerva, that the houses are beginning to get along together," He said, smiling dreamily. "Of course, there will still be cursing between classes and Ravenclaw-only study groups and those poor Hufflepuffs coming to me to gain confidence through potions and spells, but if Ron and Draco don't muss anything up, they will become the Romance Icon of Hogwarts!"

"Very nice," I said. "Now, I've been having some complaints that my textbook is not as efficient as we believed--"

"And maybe we could hook up Hermione and Blaise," Dumbledore interrupted without a second thought. "It is clear that Ron and Draco do not have the best reputation regarding cooperation and teamwork and such, but since Hermione and Blaise are known for their brains, then we can show people that this is not the work of mindless baboons! This is the future of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World!"

I look desperately at Severus and Sybill. 'Make it stop!' I mouthed. But the two of them just smirk. They're going to pay for this, just wait when I till I've found my old _The Studies of Abnormal Human Transfiguration_ book. They will pay.

I cleared my throat. "Albus," I said, cutting off his talk of what to do with Crabbe and Goyle, "Now, really, this is getting too far. I don't know how you got this idea, or where, or if I'm having a rather long dream..."

Dumbledore blinked. "Why, Minerva, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your little story," I said as patiently as I could. "Now, Albus, even J.K. Railing--"

"Her name is J.K. _Rowling_, Minerva," Severus said, "When will you ever realize the truth?"

_...Remember, I used to be your teacher to..._ I snarled in my thoughts, knowing that he will pick that up. "My point is, Albus, you cannot keep this going. I don't even know why you would believe a rumor, or if you're trying to spread a rumor, I don't know what you're doing! But I know for certain that Draco and Ron are not connected romantically. Malfoys are not the kind of people who would tolerate homosexuality."

He blinked. "You think that this whole thing was a joke?"

"Well, yes," I said. He must have taken acting lessons, his surprised look is quite convincing.

He blinked again. Suddenly, Dumbledore broke in a hearty laugh. "Minerva, I never thought that you had such a good sense of humor! When I first laid my eyes on you, I would have never thought that you were such a good comedian! If I didn't know better, I would think you're being serious! Now, let's get back on topic. If we could somehow convince the Ministry that Sirius is innocent..."

Severus turned bright red and excused himself from the room. I scowled at my empty butterbear cup. I can't believe him! I just_ can't believe him!_ Dumbledore has been turned into some sort of...match-maker! Why isn't he focusing on the real problems, such as the war, Potter, You-Know-Who, the Ministry, everything in the Wizarding World could fall apart any second! But no, let's talk about how jolly Hogwarts can be! Oh, yes, why don't we all have fun and be happy when a Dark Lord could come and destroy our school and kill everyone in it? No, I'm serious! We could have a nice little party, an early Valentine's Day dance! Yes, and while we're at it, why not invite J.K. Railing? We can introduce our "Romance Icon!"

I sighed. Dumbledore could believe whatever he wants now. He rotate the whole world with love, but soon he will listen to more sensible people, like me. Weasley and Malfoy could not possibly happen. Malfoy's are Death Eaters for a fact! The Weasley's have been one of the first families to join the order! Those two could never be.

But for now, Dumbledore and J.K. Rowling and whoever else is involved in this mess can dream up their little fantasies. Just for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N - I hate it. Seriously, I do. I had a really good second half, but I accidentally deleted it and that's basically all I could remember writing. I meant to update during the weekend, but I was busy. For real! Fine, don't believe me, I'm just going to sit in my own little corner and cry! And only reviews will make me happy, so YOU BETTER GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS!

I'm rambling. And I'm terribly sorry. My internet connection earlier this afternoon was slow, waaaay slow, so I'm sort of rushing to write this so that my mom doesn't come home and see that I haven't practiced piano. She freaks if I don't. She freaks for a lot of things, she's been having a short temper lately due to stress. I don't want her to freak on me, I'd rather her freak on my little sister or brother. So read the chapter, be nice, and drop a review, please! I understand if you hate it too. It's bad and cracked up. And I couldn't care less if you flamed it, partly because it's so bad. And partly since I just find flames so funny. n-n

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

**Chapter 17, version two:**

_For centuries_

Now, isn't that always a nice way to start a story: For centuries. For centuries, many things have happened. Famines, technology, knowledge, the list goes on and on. For centuries, used in literature to create a dramatic effect, but only if the writer succeeds. Those two words begin to tell the tale of how a life-turning change could come around and jump at you from the corner.

_For centuries_

Hogwarts has held for centuries. It has been the home of many young and eager students for a thousand years: pure-bloods, half-bloods, muggle-borns, Weasley's, Malfoys…

_For centuries_

The female line of the McGonagall's have held up their role as educators and staff members for centuries. They've watched as Malfoy's and Weasley's come and go from the Hogwart's doors, fighting to come first and fighting to leave first. They've watched the blood feud between the two families, their red and gold hair clashing into Gryffindor colors.

_For centuries_

It is surprising how a few words can have such a large impact.

_For centuries_, Malfoy's and Weasley's have been charging at each other. Two respected, pure-blood families, both the complete opposite of each other. Malfoy's were wealthy and strict in their household. Weasley's were unprosperous and kind people. But they were really very similar, if they only took the time to realize it.

_For centuries_

The differences between them were enormous, but they had many subtle similarities. Their boastful pride, their extreme stubbornness, their intelligence, and their desperation to hate the other family.

_For centuries_

I have wondered if it would ever end. I thought it had when Arthur Weasley's sons began pouring in, filling my Gryffindor house when Lucius and Narcissa didn't cooperate at all. Bill came and there was no Malfoy, Charlie came and there was no Malfoy, Percy came and there was no Malfoy, Fred and George came and there was no Malfoy. But the unlucky fellow to land on the same year with a Malfoy was Ron.

Without realizing it, they took off where their fathers left off immediately. They carried on a tradition, antagonizing the other, teasing, fighting, competing, etc. They would make their ancestors so proud.

_For centuries_

I was sure it would never end. I had already seen the boys' fathers and grandfathers, I was sure that they would carry on like all the other Weasley's and Malfoy's. It would merely go on and on, for centuries.

The first hint to ending the feud was in the beginning of sixth year, when I saw Ronald Weasley sneak a slippery worm down Draco Malfoy's robe. My whole house had roared with laughter at the sight of the poor boy, wiggling around and shrieking like a young girl. To them, it was nothing more than the regular Weasley vs. Malfoy. But I saw something more.

It may seem quite odd to you, sir or madam, but it reminded me strangely of the usual scene. Enter an immature boy who had his sights on a pretty girl. He will certainly not act like a perfect gentlemen with her, dear Merlin no. Girls giggle when they fancy boys, and boys…harass, shall we say? Very well, young men harass ladies when they find one attractive.

_For centuries_

I was the first one to notice an end. Not even Dumbledore realized as soon as I. Wizards do not give me much credit nowadays. Albus is a genius, but I am Deputy Headmistress, and one requires much intelligence in the mind to gain that title. Dumbledore saw a much more obvious hint a month later, and took action.

And now, you see outer-house partners in all classes. Do not think of me as outranking the Headmaster, goodness gracious. He is very clever, and has an eye for many things. No doubt all homosexuals were paired with one of the same gender, and all heterosexuals were paired with one of the opposite gender. He chose all partners very carefully, I think, and did a rather good job.

_For centuries_

For centuries, it has happened, and it will soon end. The blood feud between Weasley's and Malfoy's, which the Gods have tired from watching. It will end, and very soon.

Or is it?

There is an ugly thing in the world, spreading its disease through muggles and wizards alike. It embraces one with false sweetness and lashes out when your confidence is gained, and ruins your life. Far worse then any sort of natural disaster, it is called war.

War can ruin a relationship, especially one that is as fragile as Weasley's and Malfoy's. The disgusting creature will split them apart, no doubt, and will continue the rivalry between the two families. But now, we can enjoy peace. We can thank Merlin that we have been blessed with sensibility and love, both soothing elements that have proven their powerful magic by brining the two boys together. We can enjoy peace.

Just for now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N – The second version is my shot at a dramatic chapter. I like it much better. If you have already reviewed this chapter, then you can either send me a PM or review the next. n-n


	19. Chapter 18: Heaven

**Just for Now**

Summary: This is just a story about Ron and Draco in a relationship and what everyone else thinks. RonDraco slash. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

A/N – This story was supposed to be updated on the 12th, which would've been this story's anniversary but documents manager failed me. However, Squibakou (I love you!) was kind enough to search out a solution for me. So if the author's note at the end doesn't make sense, this is the reason why. DOCUMENTS MANAGER DELAYED MY PRECIOUS UPDATE!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Epilogue 

High above Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, above the Weasley family's Burrow and the Malfoy Manor, above Fred and George's booming joke shop business and the relieved and not-so-popular Ministry, above all of the wizarding and muggle worlds there were two graceful figures residing in the heavens.

These figures, spirits, spent most of their time in reminiscence. How they had fought in the war, on opposites sides unfortunately, how they would deliberately avoid meeting each other on the bloody battlefields with curse after curse flying this way and that. How famous Harry Potter was able to hunt down all the Horcruxes with help from the Order and finished Lord Voldemort, barely. He nearly died in the process as well. But he lived.

Severus died. He joined Sirius Black behind the veil in the Department of Mysteries when Lord Voldemort decided that the man was no longer of use to him. He was not overly teary about this.

Percy died. The whole Weasley family was there fighting for their lives, besides the Ministry-obsessed, law-abiding Percy, when suddenly the very man that had avoided them for so long jumped out screaming like a lunatic and shot dozens of curses at the Death Eaters. He had wanted to do that all his life, it was only fitting to do it before his death. Lord Voldemort personally took care of that.

Narcissus Black died. Her will stated that her grave be read that way, not _Narcissus Malfoy_. Her resources and honesty earned her a position as spy for the Order, but one night Lucius caught her sneaking out. An unknown Death Eater who did not take off his mask was assigned to take care of her death as it suited him. Lucius Malfoy was required to watch, as well as Bellatrix Lestrange and Nymphrodora Tonks. They all cringed, though not all of them admitted to doing so.

And there were others who died, though the figures remembered them by face, by mannerisms and anything else besides names. The names were all blurs, but they could remember that puny little Hufflepuff that had been three years below them in Hogwarts that had fought with the Dark side but died from a curse from his own wand. There was also a Slytherin that had been assigned Death Eater when she couldn't really decide which side she was on and committed suicide. There were also a couple of giants and mermaids here and there, even Dobby jumped in when he saw Harry Potter in danger. He died from a killing curse that had been meant for Harry. The Death Eater who had shot it was dead in an instant.

The figures would usually try not to think about the dark times of war, and instead thought about the spark of light in between their younger years of rivalry and the war between light and dark. When they had the courage to be kind to each other (or as kind as they every could possibly be) and to not hate each other, while it was an official rule that they must always, always hate each other.

The figures would joke. The blonde, paler one would smirk and laugh while the taller, red-haired figure bashfully turned red, scowled, and smiled at the same time. It seemed that name-calling had turned into a habit long ago, and even insults such as "bloody, ferrety whore" were said with a sweet sort of caring behind them and a sweet kiss to seal it.

The figures were full of passion. Their bodies had died but their minds and spirits were alive and kicking, or thrusting. XD The figures felt as if the great burden of family, friends, and war were all gone and enjoyed it immensely. They could kiss, hug, grope, do whatever they wanted that would make them sweaty and breathless and did not feel any pressure, any stress, any sort of nervousness. It felt wonderful.

They had always had the scary thought that the word _we_ could only exist _just for now_. They always thought they would have to end it after the war, after whichever side won. The blonde figure said, half-jokingly, that if the Death Eaters won he would protect the ginger-haired figure by taking him as his slave. The ginger-haired figure bit back by exclaiming that if the light side won he would…and then the ginger-haired figure paused to think and the blonde figure burst out laughing.

But the word _we_ did not only last _just for now_. The word _we_ could last for all eternity, and that was just fine for them. They lived in the heavens, their spirits would survive forever, and perhaps be reincarnated a few cycles in the future, in which they promised to find each other. They briefly wondered if one, or both, of them would be turned into the opposite gender, which would be extremely interesting for the two and a time for experiment.

Both of them tried to hide their joy from this thought half-heartedly. They were basking in their own happiness, because since they died…

_Just for Now_ is no more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_A/N – To all of you, this is just a story. But to me, this is much more. Exactly one year ago I began writing Just for Now, and it became my very first chapter story. This story, which centers itself around my all-time favorite pairing of Harry Potter, RON/DRACO, shows my progression from when I first began to where I am now. It shows how the writing process has taken form, and how it all started out with a simple description of people's POV's to something much more and something that has (gasp!) plot. It shows my ups and downs and helped me find my specific style in writing, which is more valuable to me than any review. n-n _

_PS – but that doesn't mean you should review! n-n _

_PSPS – I know this chapter is short and extremely delayed. I'm a horrible person, shoot me. n-n _

_PSPSPS – Just ONE last note. A second version of Professor McGonagall's POV was written and for those of you who did not read it, read it before you review so you can give me your feedback on that one too. n-n _


End file.
